deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegito vs Composite Superman (Dragon Ball vs DC)
Vegito vs Composite Superman (Dragon Ball vs DC) Wiz: Fusions are powerful. VERY POWERFUL. Boomstick: Especially when combining two of the most skillful warriors into a battle to the death! Ha, see what I did there? Wiz: Vegito, the Potara Fusion of Goku and Vegeta! Boomstick: And Composite Superman, a fusion of many different heroes and enemies in the form of a half Batman, Half Superman! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Vegito (Dragon Ball) Wiz: The Potara may look like regular earrings, but they are actually tools that Kais can use to fuse, forever... Boomstick: However this can be used by mortal beings too, only difference is, is that they won't stay fused forever, but instead for 1 hour! Wiz: And the first time we ever saw two mortals use Potara fusion is Goku and Vegeta. Boomstick: And together they make, um... Gokuga, Vekujo, no that's not right... Oh! VEGITO! Wiz: Vegito's name comes from different parts of Goku and Vegeta's name. "Ve-", obviously comes from Vegeta's name. "-git-" comes from how Vegeta's name is said in Japan, which is Begita. And the "-o" comes from Goku, since, well, Vegeta doesn't have an "o", so it must come from Goku. Otherwise, his name is 99% Vegeta. But his actual self is 50% Goku and 50% Vegeta, which gives him access to all their learned abilities, like Goku's Kamehameha and Vegeta's Galick Gun. Boomstick: Vegito's clothes are a combination of Goku and Vegeta's. His Gi comes from Goku, but is inverted so that the orange color switches with blue, and vise-versa. His gloves and boots come from Vegeta and have no change at all. His hair has the stance on Vegeta's hair, while also having some "drips" from Goku's hair. And lastly, the Potara earrings are located in his ears. And unlike Vegito's counterpart, Gogeta, instead of half his face being Vegeta and the other half as Goku, their faces are actually merged together to create a new face. Wiz: When fused, Goku and Vegeta's power levels are added together and can multiply by tens of times by their various power up abilities. His base form was able to exceed Buuhan's speed as well as humiliate him. His Super Saiyan form completely overpowers Buu, moving at extreme speeds and using his signature Spirit Sword technique. Compared to Gogeta's Super Saiyan form, Vegito's isn't as strong, however it still packs quite a punch that it would be still be able to take on Broly's Ikari and Super Saiyan forms. Boomstick: Since Goku and Vegeta are able to go Super Saiyan 2, Vegito also has the ability to go into that transformation. Although not shown in the actual Anime or Manga, there are instances where Vegito can go Super Saiyan 2, and even Super Saiyan 3, via side-series such as Dragon Ball Heroes. However, with great power comes a great price to pay. Vegito using Base and Super Saiyan 1 form is only able to hold their Potara Fusion for 1 Hour. Using anymore forms above Super Saiyan would shorten the Potara Fusion's durability. The same could go for Gogeta, during GT when he went Super Saiyan 4, and his fusion lasted shorter because the power Super Saiyan 4 exerted used up all of the Metamoran Fusion's durability. Wiz: And compared to Gogeta, Vegito is able to stay together longer. So although, it's not the best ace for being more powerful, they are able to stay fused longer as Vegito than with Gogeta. But, they have another way to add power to their already powerful energy. Ascending forward, Vegito is able to access the power of the gods, enter: Super Saiyan God! Again, some of the forms Goku and Vegeta have achieved aren't showed off with Vegito on the Anime and Manga, but they are able to make it happen. Although not showed at all in any official show, book, or game, Vegito is able to go Super Saiyan God. Boomstick: With Goku and Vegeta mastering the Super Saiyan God power, they can do a lot of neat tricks with this form. This form doesn't take up as much stamina as it's next form, Super Saiyan Blue, and it gives a huge power up from a regular Super Saiyan transformation; granting it's user more speed and agility, more power, a skinny body, enough power to get an interest of a God of Destruction like Beerus, who if you don't know, has the power to destroy half a planet with a tap of his finger. Take that THANOS! Wiz: While Goku and Vegeta were in their SSG form, they were able to hold off an Ikari Broly before Goku uses SSGSS to take that form down. And Broly's Super Saiyan Form was powerful enough to make a SSGSS Goku and Vegeta retreat. A Super Saiyan Gogeta was able to evenly match a Super Saiyan Broly, and a Super Saiyan Vegito is a bit weaker than a Super Saiyan Gogeta. So with all that confusing math down, we can say that a SSG Vegito can be evenly matched with a Super Saiyan Broly. Boomstick: And finally we have Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, also known as Super Saiyan Blue! Transforming the SSG into a SSJ will give you SSGSS/SSB! This form was able to take down the almost Invincible Corrupted Merged Zamasu. Although Vegito wasn't able to defeat Zamasu because of his invincibility, he certainly did overpower him in their battle, so if Zamasu wasn't invincible, Vegito would've blown Zamasu into space dust with a SSGSS Final Kamehameha, which is a combination of two planet destroying moves added together, then multiplied with the power to rival a God of Destruction. Wiz: Although this is Vegito's strongest form, he was only able to hold this fusion for about 5 minutes, which is about the same amount of time Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta lasted. So, to use his power to the fullest with the time they have left, Vegito can stack a Kaioken with SSGSS up to X20 power. This form was able to take on the Evil Saiyan Cumber at Base Form. And while Super Dragon Ball Heroes' power scaling is pretty all over the place due to plot, a SSGSS Kaioken X20 Vegito could beat a SSJ4 Vegito even if Cumber tanked both Fusions then an Ultra Instinct Goku. Boomstick: We won't be using Super Saiyan 4 for Vegito since we are basing him off of the DBZ and DBS Canon. The "Non-Canon" abilities we mentioned are still able to be awoken by the current "Canon" Vegito but still take it with a grain of salt. And either way SSGSS and SSJ4 are almost identically powerful to each other, so it only make sense for Vegito to use just one technique. Wiz: Anyhow, Vegito's SSGSS Kaioken X20 may shorten the Fusion time less than 5 Mins, but it was enough to force Cumber into Great Ape Form. That being said, the Kaioken X20 could make SSGSS Vegito as strong as SSGSS Gogeta, which is strong enough to take down a Full-Power Super Saiyan Broly, and now, is also able to overpower Hearts, someone who claims can defeat the Omni-king Zen Oh, who could wipe everything in a blink of an eye. And god knows if he can even use Super Saiyan Blue Evolution and stack that with Kaioken, he could defuse in a minute or two. Boomstick: So how can Vegito use all his power while maintaining the time he has left? It's simple. In the DBS Manga as well as briefly in the Anime, Goku and Vegeta have learned to switch from SSG instantly to SSGSS without their opponent noticing, which is able to Maximize their speed and power like in Blue, while maintaining their Stamina in God. Doing his over and over again, is basically them fighting in Super Saiyan God form, while secretly fighting in Blue. A very smart tactic from an idiot and an arrogant guy fused together. Wiz: At the end of the day, with Vegito, no matter how much power he has, is he able to finish off his opponent before the time runs out? Composite Superman (DC) Source: https://batman.fandom.com/wiki/Composite_Superman Wiz: Joseph Meach was a driver who had fallen on hard times. In an attempt to draw publicity to himself, Meach set up a water tank on a sidewalk in Metropolis and drove off a building. Unbeknownst to Meach, the Tank was leaking, and Meach would have died if not for the intervention of Superman. Boomstick: The Man of Steel, upon hearing of Meach's misfortunes, obtained a job for him at the Superman Museum, where Meach was employed as a custodian. Meach's bitterness did not subside, and being surrounded by artifacts and mementoes of Superman's career directed his anger toward Superman. Wiz: And one night, as Meach was sweeping in front of a series of statuettes depicting the Legion of Super-Heroes, a bolt of lightning passed through an open window and struck the display. The statuettes, which were actually miniature lifeless duplicates of the Legionnaires, unleashed an energy blast that struck Meach. Meach discovered that he was endowed with the combined powers of the Legion members. Boomstick: Wait hold up... so Composite Superman, isn't a Fusion of two Super Heroes, but a guy who absorbs the powers of Super Heroes and turns out to be a Villain? Okay, that's pretty badass! Wiz: After gaining the powers of the Legionnaires, Meach now had the special powers of various Legionnaires like Colossal Boy, Shrinking Violet, Triplicate Girl, Lightning Lad, Sun Boy, Light-Lass, Star Boy, Matter-Eater Lad, Invisible Kid, Bouncing Boy, Elastic Lad, Chameleon Boy, Saturn Girl, Brainiac 5, Cosmic Boy, Ultra Boy, Phantom Girl, as well as Superman. Boomstick: Woah! That's a lot of special abilities, but how does he make himself look so menacing? By making his skin green, and half his body Superman, and the other half as Batman. Why? Because those were the heroes that he was determined to beat, and also Robin. Wiz: Derived from Supergirl, Composite Superman's Strength and Invulnerability was three times as powerful as Superman's thanks to Mon-El and Ultra Boy's super-strength. Making our Superman calculations from the fight with Goku 3 times stronger. Boomstick: This guy was so damn powerful that The World's Finest Heroes weren't able to defeat Merch's various powers and super-durability. However, he did have a weakness: his powers were Temporary. Meaning, after a period of time has passed, all his powers will now be gone, and Meach is left back to normal, erasing the memory he had as Composite Superman, kinda like the Hulk and Bruce Banner. Wiz: Some abilities he possesses are growing, shrinking, divide into 3, firing lightning bolts, generate heat and light, make things super-lightweight, making things super-heavy, eating any form of matter, turning invisible, inflate into a large ball, stretch any part of his body, shapeshifting into anything he wants, telepathy, 12th-level intellect, magnetic powers, Super X-Ray Vision, transmuting elements, and the ability to phase through solid matter. And also Superman's powers. Boomstick: The only way to get his powers back is to recreate how he got his powers in the first place. But it's not like after turning back to normal that Meach is still evil. After an alien named Xan rebirths Composite Superman, Meach reverts back to normal and saves Batman and Superman from being killed. Now that's a true hero moment. Wiz: Meach may lived a villain, but he died a hero... Pre-Battle Dialogue Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! (Setting: Superman Museum) Joseph Meach is walking across the museum looking for a Blue Lantern ring that Superman told him to get. Meach: Argh! Where is that damn ring? As Meach continues his search, he stops at the Legionnaires' statuettes. He looks up at the open ceiling to see a dark cloud and a blue glow approaching him. Meach: Oh, that must be the Blue Lantern's ri- Lightning strikes and the statuettes start to act up. Then, from all the statues blast an energy beam at Meach. Meach crouches down, and after a few seconds after the transformation has ended, Meach slowly gets up and laughs. With his head still down he says Meach: HAHAHAHAHA! Ahh... now, it's time to get back to work... As Meach raises his head, he starts to take form of his signature look. Half of Superman and Half of Batman encloses on his human body like a cocoon, and when he opens his eyes, his skin turns green, and the Composite Superman flies out of the building destroying the top of the museum. Composite Superman then flies off for a little warm-up lap around the world. (Setting: West City) Composite Superman sets foot into the grounds of West City, then shouts out Composite Superman: Listen up all of you... bow down, to your new ruler, for I am the strongest being in the univer- Hercule Satan: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Listen up buddy, you got a nice cosplay, now if you excuse me, the true strongest fighter here, is none other than me, HERCULE SATA- Composite Superman punches Hercule straight in the gut with full-force. Hercule spits out a gallon of blood and begins to pass out. Composite Superman then throws Hercule into Capsule Corporation where Bulma sees Hercule's dead body. Bulma: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hercule? Wha… The news shows Composite Superman now cauing havoc throughout West City. Bulma: If we don't do anything about this, we'll end up just like Trunk's future! Bulma runs to Goku and Vegeta and is about to ask them for help but they already know. Goku: Tch… for some reason, I don't think that's really Superman fused with that weak Batguy… Vegeta: Are you sure, he is as strong as the Man of Steel? I still think I can beat him with my eyes closed! Goku: Judging by how I got hit by him and how much force he landed on Hercule, I'd say he's about 3 times more powerful, than Superman... Vegeta: Then let's end this Kakarot! Goku: Hold on, we can't beat him on our own.. we need a plan! We need to beat him with everything we got! We need to destroy him before he destroys the world like in Trunk's Future! Vegeta gets a flashback of when they visited the Future, and how rough it turned out to be. Vegeta: Tch… fine! But how do you suppose we beat such a being? Goku: Hmm... we could use the Metamoran Fusion like we did with Broly… Vegeta: WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY WE ARE DOING THAT AGAIN! BESIDES! WE GOT LUCKY OUR TIMING WAS RIGHT AT THAT TIME! THE METAMORAN FUSION WON'T LET US LAST THAT LONG ALTHOUGH IT'S POWERFUL! IF WE'RE GONNA FUSE, WE NEED TO STAY LONGER! Goku: So then we have to use the Potara! Vegeta: HUH?! Tch… damn it, I forgot about those... It may not be as powerful as Gogeta, but I'm sure we'll get a chance! Goku: Yeah, me too... Well, let's get going! Grab on to me! See ya Bulma! Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport them to a destroyed West City, everything on fire. Composite Superman notices them and descends from the ground. Goku: So you're the Composite Superman? Composite Superman: Correct... and you two are? Vegeta: Hmph… the strongest in the universe! Now get lost! GALICK... Goku: Ah! Err... Kamehame… Goku & Vegeta: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Goku and Vegeta throw out a powerful Galick Kamehameha. The area surrounding Composite Superman fills up with smoke. The smoke clears and we see Composite Superman eating the remainder of the beam and the smoke. Composite Superman: Mmm... tastes delicious! What was that again? Garlic Karmekarme? Hahaha... It's my turn... HAAAAAAAA! Composite Superman throws a lightning bolt towards Goku and Vegeta but they block it away. Vegeta: How dare you insult the Saiyans? You'll pay for that! Composite Superman: HAHAHAHAHA!!! You think you'll beat like that? Goku puts the Potara earring from his right to his left. Goku: Idiot... I'm not gonna take you down... Composite Superman: Huh? The Potara earrings glow up, and Composite Superman fires an energy blast. Goku and Vegeta fuse together and cancels out the energy blast. Vegito rises from the ground, front flips towards Composite Superman and lands, crouching into fighting position. Vegito slowly rises up... Vegito: WE! ARE GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN! Vegito emerges into his signature stance. Composite Superman: HAHAHA!!! BRING IT ON THEN, HYAAA!!! Vegito: ALRIGHT!!! The two charge into each other and prepares a powerful punch. Vegito: SAVAGE... FIGHT! Composite Superman throws a punch, but Vegito uses Instant Transmission to dodge it and reappears on beside him. Vegito: STRIKE!!! Vegito with a fist infused with blue ki slams his attack straight on Composite Superman's face. Composite Superman then fixes his face to look at Vegito, and Vegito gets shocked. Composite Superman: Is that all you got? Composite Superman pushes Vegito back with one finger and fires a barrage of lightning bolts. Vegito rebounds himself in the air and sends an attack of his own. Vegito: Argh... Split Finger Shot! Vegito and Composite Superman's attacks cancel out, and Vegito launches towards Composite Superman. Vegito tries to hit him but Composite Superman shrinks. Vegito: WHAT? Composite Superman: What? Too hard to hit me? Composite Superman then expands into a giant and stomps Vegito into the ground. Composite Superman: What's wrong? Done already? Vegito: Nah... you just surprised me... Didn't think you'd have his kinda power... HYAAA!!! Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan blowing the giant Composite Superman's foot out of the ground. Losing his balance, Composite Superman shrinks back to normal and turns invisible. Vegito: So you've turned invisible now eh... I wonder where you are... Vegito then taunts with a "come on" hand wave. Then Vegito disappears and kicks behind the position he was just in. Composite Superman then reappears into view. Composite Superman: I felt that a bit more now... but how did you... Vegito: I can sense your energy so I know where you are. Invincibility won't work on me in a battle like this! Vegito (thinking): This guy's durability is amazing, it's like I'm fighting Jiren again... looks like I gotta step it up a notch... Composite Superman splits into three parts and charges at Vegito. But Vegito uses Spirit Sword to stab the one in the middle, then slashes on the side to hit one more. The third one dodges it by stretching his body then stretches it again to hit Vegito. Vegito blocks it but turns Super Saiyan 2 to decrease the knockback. Vegito: Not bad... you made me push myself a bit there... Vegito grabs Composite Superman's arm and pulls him in. Composite Superman fazes through Vegito's kick then makes Vegito super lightweight. Vegito: Huh, what the... Composite Superman punches Vegito into the air and into space. Vegito: Argh... Composite Superman proceeds to punch Vegito but Vegito catches it and struggles to push back. Composite Superman uses telepathy to read Vegito's mind. Vegito senses this and goes Super Saiyan 3 to push him back. Vegito: Damn it... FINAL FLASH! Vegito throws out a super charged yellow energy beam at Composite Superman and fills up the area with smoke. Composite Superman then appears through the smoke choking Bulma and ChiChi. Vegito then hesitates to think for a bit. Vegito: S-shit! Let them go monster! Composite Superman then shapeshifts Bulma and ChiChi into two of himself to reveal they were clones. Vegito: Huh? Composite Superman then catches Vegito off guard and slams him straight back into the planet. Vegito lands into some random desert, then opens his eyes to see a giant needle and a giant worm landing into him. Vegito: OH NO!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE! Composite Superman: Not so fast... Composite Superman makes Vegito superheavy, trapping him into the ground. The two giant objects slam into Vegito, the explode. Composite Superman: That should cover it... The smoke clears and Vegito is seen using Force Shield. Composite Superman: So he blocked it, even when I increased his gravity? Vegito: Enough is enough, I'm ending this, and you can't stop me this time! HYAH!!! Vegito transforms into the Super Saiyan God. Composite Superman: What is this? His power just skyrocketed! Huh? Super Saiyan, God? Interesting... Vegito: It seems you can read my mind... and it seems that you are smart enough to know how this battle ends... But with this, not even you can stop me from defeating you... hyah! Composite Superman and Vegito clash into each other, Composite Superman starts to notice something strange but the fighting won't allow him to read Vegito's mind. Vegito: Damn it... PROMINENCE KAMEHAMEHA!!! Vegito combines his Prominence Flash and Kamehameha and launches it at Composite Superman but he just walks through it and tries to punch Vegito and misses. Vegito then uses Afterimage Strike to confuse Composite Superman. Vegito: Burst Stinger! Composite Superman reads which one is real and when he catches Vegito's Hand, he finally figures it out. Vegito blasts Composite Superman away. Composite Superman: So, it seems, that your Fusion has a limit... and to save the time you have left, you use this form to maintain stamina while transforming in secret to maximize strength and speed. A neat tactic, but time is running up. Vegito (thinking): Damn it, I need to end this somehow but his durability makes him as strong as Jiren and really mimic's Zamasu's Immortality. I need to find an opening. Vegito: HAAAAAAAAAA! Vegito finally shows off Super Saiyan Blue. Composite Superman: There it is! Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan... it seems this is their limit. Now it's time to let them waste their remaining three minutes! Composite Superman limps a bit. Composite Superman: Argh... it seems that Super Saiyan God power actually made me feel something... So this is the power of a fused Saiyan gone God. I need to finish this now... Vegito: Sorry... but you were wide open! Composite Superman: Huh? Vegito appears below Composite Superman and lands an uppercut, Composite Superman shakes it up and throws a gut punch into Vegito. Vegito: GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Vegito gets sent back but laughs it off Vegito: Hehe... I'm already behind you! Composite Superman: You're bluffing, you're right in front of- *Time freezes Vegito: KAIOKEN X20!!! Vegito charges towards Composite Superman but he turns around and shows Vegito how fast he is as well Composite Superman: Me... Vegito and Composite Superman clash again attacking with a force so powerful it sends them into a Time Realm (like in the Broly Movie). Vegito: Crap! Kaioken is only gonna shorten the time even more, I only have a minute and a half left... Wait... THAT'S IT! Composite Superman: Just give up now! Composite Superman gathers up energy similar to that from the sun, then he starts glowing orange like when Goku first fought Superman. Composite Superman then duplicates himself and the glowing double expands into a giant ball of fire. Composite Superman: It's over! I have created a Sun, something you won't be able to handle! And now, with the force of gravity... become a Black Hole! Composite Superman crushes the Sun he created to form a Black Hole. Vegito appears and grabs Composite Superman grabbing them both into the Black Hole, and deactivates Kaioken. But then Vegito uses Instant Transmission to send them into Supreme Kai's World. Supreme Kai: HUH?! Vegito: HYAH! Vegito kicks Composite Superman into the ground. Vegito: Time to end this! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Vegito then starts to glow into royal blue, and starts to shine a bit as well. Vegito (thinking): Doing this will make me defuse in 30 seconds, but I've gotta do it! I'm combining Goku's Kaioken X20 with Vegeta's Super Saiyan Blue Evolution! Vegito transforms into SSBE then stacks a Kaioken X20 on top of that. Vegito: I AM VEGITO! KAKAROT AND VEGETA COMBINED TO TAKE YOU DOWN! AND THIS IS SUPER SAIYAN BLUE EVOLUTION KAIOKEN X20!!! Composite Superman: He's putting everything left into one shot! He forgot I can eat anything made from matter, and once I do that, it's over! Vegito and Composite Superman clash into each other, causing explosions and destroying the Kai World. Supreme Kai: Everyone take cover! Composite Superman: 19, 18, 17, 16, 15... Vegito: TAKE THIS! RAID BLAST! Vegito sends a barrage of fist attack into Composite Superman then sends him back with a powerful punch. Composite Superman throws up some blood. Composite Superman: Man, for the first time, I finally felt something! I CLAIM YOU VEGITO THE STRONGEST I'VE EVER FACED! Vegito: Hmph… this will all be over soon! Composite Superman: 10, 9, 8... Vegito creates two yellow energy balls, fuses them together, and charges it. Vegito: SUPER... Composite Superman: 7, 6, 5... Vegito then adds some blue energy into it and brings it into his side. Vegito: FINAL... Composite Superman: 4, 3, 2... Vegito's eyes start glows bright blue Vegito: KAMEHAME... Composite Superman: ONE!!! Vegito: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Vegito fires a super powerful energy wave it destroys everything a foot around it. Composite Superman opens his mouth and eats the beam, but, midway Composite Superman's powers start to fade out. Vegito notices this and flies into his own beam while collecting energy as he charges towards Composite Superman. Vegito: I CAN MAKE IT! ONLY 0.87 SECOND LEFT! Vegito brings all the energy he collected from his hand out, puts his left hand on his right bicep, absorbs all the energy, and aims his attack on Composite Superman. Vegito (thinking): This better work! Kais, please don't tell Beerus about this.. Vegito: EAT THIS! HAKAI!!! Composite Superman slowly disintegrates from existence. Composite Superman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Vegito's time is up and he starts glowing to defuse. The hakai is getting weaker. Vegito: HAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Composite Superman reverts back to normal and disintegrates into nothing. Vegito splits into Goku and Vegeta, and they both pass out. Vegeta: Damn... you... Kakarot… for learning... such... a technique... Goku: Let's... fight... another time... whoever you are... KO! Results Boomstick: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!! Dragon Ball finally beat a DC Character? WOOHOO! Wiz: Vegito and Composite Superman both had various abilities in their sleeve, it turned out to be a pretty even match! However Vegito was aware of his time limit but Composite Superman was not. Although Composite Superman had 12th-Level Intellect, he would've ended the fight easily, but chose not to. Boomstick: Same goes for Vegito, each fighter would've done something easy to end the fight but, what's the fun in that? Vegito has fought something similar in this situation before, against the Immortal Zamasu, and against Jiren. Jiren had overwhelming strength, and Zamasu had Immortality. Wiz: Both in which Goku and Vegeta have adapted and learned to counter it. Although some events in this battle may not be accurate, like mixing SSBE and KKX20, we still think it as a possibility for the "Canon" version of our characters to achieve. Boomstick: In the end, both fighters were short on time, but thanks to Vegito's awareness of his Time Limit, he was able to maintain his fusion and use his power to it's fullest. Composite Superman was strong indeed, but if Vegito had used all his power in one go, he would've lost. Wiz: The Winner is Vegito! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fusion' Themed Death Battles Category:“DC Vs Dragon Ball” Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles